1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a lighting device, and more particularly a wallwash lighting device.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
A lighting device is generally used to illuminate a space such as a room or a surface such as a wall, a ceiling, architectural element, signage, artwork, and the like. A typical lighting device includes a fixture, one or more light sources disposed in the fixture, and driver electronics to control the light sources. Traditionally, lighting devices have used fluorescent or incandescent light sources. Some lighting devices use solid-state light emitters including organic, inorganic, and polymer light emitting diodes (LEDs) as an energy-efficient alternative to the traditional fluorescent or incandescent light sources.
The LEDs used in lighting devices are typically high-powered solid-state emitters to provide a desired level of brightness. Because the lifetime of an LED is inversely related to the operating junction temperature thereof, thermal management of the junction temperature is an important design consideration of a lighting device that includes LEDs. Such a lighting device typically incorporates structures to transport heat from the LED junction and the driver electronics to the environment outside the lighting device.
A lighting device typically encloses the light source, driver electronics to control the light source, and cabling between the driver electronics and the light source within a housing of the light fixture. Such a lighting device typically includes a moveable cover that allows access to the components inside the light fixture for repair and/or periodic maintenance.